


oops.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Kozume Kenma, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kenma does an oopsie, kenma is a gamer, kuroo busts both his lungs, manga spoilers? but not rly? just kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: Kenma does an oopsie and accidentally leaks how he's going to propose to Hinata during his livestream.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1188





	oops.

**Author's Note:**

> kenhina are soft boys. i love them so much ))):<  
> idrk how livestreams work so pls forgive me for any inaccuracies. i just rly wanted to write abt kenma being an idiot and telling everybody his proposal plan uwu  
> i hope u enjoy reading <3

“This question again?” Kenma sighed at his screen, glaring at the question that his viewers loved to ask so, so much. Perhaps too much. he’s said multiple times already that his fans should stay patient and let him and shouyou work things out by themselves, but that doesn’t stop them from asking during Kenma’s very rare Q&A’s:

_when is the wedding?_

Now, it’s clear that his relationship with Shouyou was leading up to marriage- more than a decade of friendship, eight years of dating, and three years of living together- they’ve had enough ups and downs to figure out how their relationship worked and they’re still together through it all, so yeah. Yeah, they were going to get married at some point. But his fans didn’t need to know when or how, did they?

“Stop asking,” Kenma pouts, upset that his previous outburst only led to more comments asking about the wedding and if Kenma was going to be the one to propose. No one outside of Kuroo knew, but Kenma already bought their rings, the small velvet box sitting in the dark corner of his desk drawer. Yep, in the drawer of the desk that he’s sitting at right now to do his livestream and before you ask, no, he definitely didn’t buy them on impulse without a plan. He definitely had his first draft of the plan done before he went out and bought rings.

Just as he’s about to scold his viewers again for trying to pry into his personal life too much, his eyes scan over another comment that pops up into view: ' _r u gonna propose during ur trip to hawaii? hinata did say that u bought tickets all of a sudden hehe. if u r, u should do it at the beach!!! give us the beach proposal material we all crave!!!_ ' Kenma scoffs as he reads the comment. him? proposing at the beach? not happening. If there was anything he hated more than not being able to cuddle Shouyou all the time, it was the feeling of sand getting stuck in places he didn't think were possible.

A few more comments of the same topic flow in, and surprisingly, the more he reads them, the more he goes _why didn’t i think of that?_ He thought he was immune to these kinds of comments, but it’s apparent now that he thought wrong. He gets distracted from the purpose of his livestream and instead, immerses himself into these proposal questions. Another beach proposal comment pops up and Kenma thinks he’s about to lose it with the amount of thinking and contemplating he was doing. He pinches the bridge of his nose, then holds his head in his hands, drowning out the little notification sounds he gets with each comment in favor of tormenting himself by reminding himself that the proposal was a month away. It was a month away, oh God, _were they even gonna live ‘til then_? Are they taking things too fast? What if Kenma fucks up and Hinata ends up saying no? Brain running miles an hour, he doesn't realize when he starts to recite the plan he and Kuroo talked about a few months back for what seems like the thousandth time,

“No, he gets war flashbacks about his attempts at beach volleyball just by looking at sand for too long,” he mutters and drags a hand across his face, also not realizing how the comments have already started to flood in rapidly now, “I’m gonna sneak the ring onto his lei for when we go out to that street fair.” Hiding his face in his hands now, he continues to mutter, momentarily forgetting that he was doing a livestream and that his mic was very much on. More and more comments keep flooding in as he continues, skin flushed red from the tip of his ears down to the base of his neck. He didn’t realize how much of a romantic he was until he called Kuroo at four in the morning the day after their eighth anniversary, sounding frantic as he started to throw all his ideas at his poor friend. But God, was he glad he still had enough brain cells left for the planning process. Hopefully they’re still there by the time he actually proposes.

“He’s not even going to notice the ring when he puts on the lei because he’s that much of an idiot- but he’s my idiot. God, I fucking love him,” the pudding head is staring at his desk now, right at the drawer where said ring sits, “he’ll want to pull the flowers apart later at the hotel to put them in our hair because it’s tradition that our last selfie at hawaii is always one where we have flowers in our hair. He’ll want to use the singapore plumeria because those are his favorite- I have to pick the one next to the ring when he asks which one I want so that when he takes it apart, the ring falls-” just as he’s almost finished with his entire plan, his attention is diverted when he sees his phone screen light up, Kuroo’s name big and bold at the top of the screen. He picks up the call with the biggest scowl on his face, irritated that he didn’t get to the best part of the plan, which is where Hinata says yes to him.

“What do you want,” he grumbles angrily, pushing one side of his headphones back against his head to put the phone to his ear. Why did Kuroo call? What’s with his impeccable timing? And why did he sound like he was two seconds away from busting his lungs?

“Kenma! You dumbass! Tell me why your viewers have been spamming my DM’s for the past fifteen minutes,” Kuroo could pass for a suffocating whale with the amount of wheezing he was doing, “Do you know what you just did??”

“No, I don’t. And if you’re just calling to fuck with me then I’ll-”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you. I never thought you’d do this to yourself. Kenma, what were you doing before I called?”

Kenma squints at nothing in particular, still not realizing his situation as he responds, “Reciting what I was gonna do when me and Shouyou go to Hawaii next month.”

“No, no, before that!”

“Oh, like you didn’t know I was doing a livestream--”

And just like that, Kenma feels his stomach drop. Looking up, he gapes at his setup. His camera and mic were definitely there and oh fuck, the comments were going crazy now; his screen was filled with nothing but exclamation marks and keyboard smashes from his viewers. It takes him a few minutes to fully process what was going on, Kuroo still catching his breath within that time, and when things finally click, his only possible response was:

“Oh shit.”

He hangs up on Kuroo, uncaring of how he was literally going to lose his lungs with the amount of cackling he was doing. The comments keep going, and he still can’t find the words to say. What would he even say? Please keep this a secret from Shouyou?? Should he bribe them?? Maybe he should.

He’s still mindlessly blinking at his screen when his phone lights up again, but unfortunately for him, it wasn’t Kuroo’s name that popped up. Instead, he sees ‘baby’ followed by an array of hearts, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel all warm and giddy inside at the sight of Hinata’s (very cute) face. And once again, he blesses his viewers with another very intelligible,

“..Oh shit.”

Glaring up at his screen again, he points an accusatory finger at the camera, giving the most threatening expression he could muster at the moment. Phone still ringing in his other hand, he thinks of the scariest thing that could happen to his viewers right now. He thinks thoroughly, through all the games he’s teased them about playing, all the shows he’s promised to review and all the other times where he’s promised something to them. And it only takes him a few seconds to choose his threat.

“One word on either of our Twitters or Instagrams and I’ll never show you any footage of the proposal,” is all he says right before he ends his stream to pick up the phone.

Lord have mercy on his soul.

\---

Kenma’s Twitter is quiet over the next few weeks, his viewers kind enough to actually stay quiet about what they heard during That One Livestream, both out of respect and out of fear that they’d never get to see the proposal. It’s worrying for a while, and people start to contemplate about whether or not they’ve officially ruined Kenma’s plans to propose when said legend posts a photo on twitter exactly a month after his fuck up.

It’s dark out in the photo, both Kenma and Hinata comfy in bed back at their hotel. Hinata is sitting in between Kenma’s legs, the redhead’s back nestled up against kenma’s chest. His eyes are slightly swollen and red yet he smiles bright, holding his left hand up to showcase the simple but beautiful ring that now sits on his fourth finger. Kenma’s face is hidden in the crook of Hinata’s neck, but it’s clear that he’s flustered by the way his ears glowed red. He, too, holds up his left hand, an identical band on his fourth finger. They both have a single flower tucked into their hair just as Kenma told his fans, the rest of the lei scattered next to where they were sitting.

‘Y’all can continue your keyboard smashes now that he said yes,’ is the first part of kenma’s short caption. and really, that’s all he needed to get the fanbase going again, his fans rejoicing over the fact that he still got to propose exactly the way he planned. then right below that, separated by a series of periods reads, ‘Also, everyone say thank you Kageyama for calling on Shouyou's phone, spiking it to the ground and hiding the rest of his electronics from him long enough to mute all his social media.'

\---

It doesn’t take long before his fans get antsy again, but this time, it’s about getting the proposal video because surely Kenma filmed it. And this time, having learned their lesson, they wait patiently for it. Which earned them what would’ve otherwise been hidden footage of Kenma having a couple of mental breakdowns while he put together the lei.

All is good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, ily <3  
> constructive criticism is v much appreciated!!
> 
> [newly added twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
